Lustful Black Rose Revamp
by FlameStar66
Summary: The revamp of my first story, Lustful Black Rose. Not very good at summaries, just read. AU, deamons, cursing, possible lemon later in chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Initiation

~Riku Norse~

The rumble of a motorcycle resounded through the alleyways, one of the many noises during the early evening traffic. As it pulled around a corner to a beat up apartment building, the driver slightly winced; he did not want to go back there, knowing that he had barely any time left before he had to get his stuff out of the apartment. While he just had to go in and get it, the motorcycle still hesitated before completely sliding into the parking spot. Riku left his motorcycle on idle as he quickly entered the apartment. He swiftly walked to the small bedroom and grabbed the two saddlebags that held his meager possessions. His deamon, Xemnas, appeared on the other side of the bed. "Leaving so soon? You just got this apartment," Xemnas said teasingly, an evil smirk on his lips. Riku flinched as he was forced to walk right past the deamon, who roughly grabbed his shoulder and whispered into his ear, "No one wants a gay in their home. Face it, Riku, and just let me have your beautiful soul." Riku's eyes closed sharply, and he took one deep breath.

He wasn't going to let that carnage happen. Ever.

Riku jerked away from Xemnas and walked out of the apartment, passing his former landlord and dropping the keys into the rough hand. Riku continued walking to his motorcycle, and swung his leg over the seat before clipping his saddlebags onto the back. He placed the helmet over his silver hair and maneuvered the bike out of the parking spot, ignoring the glares he received. 'Got laid off, kicked out of my apartment, and glared at by people I hardly know,' Riku thought as he drove off. 'Must be my lucky day. Haven't been beat up by the homophobe gang yet.'

A little ways off of his apartment building, Riku caught sight of the gang he had thought about. The entire motorcycle gang was three people, largely built and completely against gays. He cursed underneath his breath and sped up slightly, hoping that the gang hadn't caught sight of him yet. However, when he heard three motorcycle engines above his own following him, Riku was ready for the street chase. He sped up and maneuvered between the vehicles on the road carefully, nearly crashing several times.

Now some people would be asking why a sixteen year old like him knew how to drive a motorcycle at the level of experience that Riku had on the sleek black machine he was driving. The answer itself was simple: he built the motorcycle himself, with the help of a former co-worker.

The chase itself took a good twenty minutes, through all of the alleyways and main roads of the city, and ended when Riku foolishly got himself surrounded. He was forced to get off of the bike and be prepared for a beating. What he was not expecting, though, was to see the first member of the gang, when he got off his bike, fall to the ground in a faint. A short, blue-silver haired boy was standing behind the fallen gang member, stance looking like he had just kicked the man in the head. Riku didn't have time to gawk, though, because another of the gang members quickly tackled him to the ground.

Riku, acting on instinct, twisted almost in his skin and knocked his elbow into his attackers jaw, shattering it upon contact. He pushed the heavy pile of muscle and bones on top of him off before looking back at the person who helped him. Riku could now gawk, because he saw the two hardest of the three to take down at the blue-silver haired boy's feet.

~Zexion Norse~

He didn't know why he helped the mysterious slim man in black leather. However, he did know that if that gang was after him, then he was a potential ally in a city that was practically against him. Pink hair flashed in the corner of his eyes, and the deep voice only he could hear said, "You never know who to trust, Zexion, you know this." Zexion didn't even flinch when Marluxia spoke to him. He did slightly flinch, though, when said man he helped stood up from where he was on the ground.

"Thanks for the help. I don't think I could have gotten out of it this quickly without it," the man, or maybe the appropriate term was boy, said in a slightly muffled voice. Zexion nodded once, looking away as he did. He saw Marluxia standing against the brick wall, with a smirk on his lips, and decided to look back at the other boy.

He thought he was slightly looking in a mirror when he saw the face of the boy he had saved. Except for the more male structure of the face and aquamarine eyes, Zexion basically saw himself with longer and silver hair. A similar reaction of shock was mirrored on the other boy's face as well, and Zexion delved into his memory trying to remember whether or not he had a twin. His answer was given to him when the other boy said, "Zexion?"

He nodded once, memory coming back to him of how they were separated, only having a small wallet sized picture of the other twin. "Riku?" Zexion whispered, and he heard Marluxia's growl at the name. The silver haired boy nodded as well, and walked over to where the blue-silver haired boy stood. "We should get going before they wake up," Zexion said in his normal calm voice, despite the current craziness going on in his mind. His mental barrier from other people's thoughts was weakening, and he had to get its strength back.

Riku must not of realized the distress that Zexion was in, because he just nodded and started walking back to his bike. He turned back around and asked, "You coming? I'm going to be looking around for another apartment, and a job, and I can pay for rent for the both of us." Zexion nodded immediately and walked over to his newfound twin, hoping that he could get his mental barrier back up to full strength around him.

"Have any idea of where we could go?" Zexion asked, his voice now a little strained. Marluxia was now tearing down his mental barrier, whispering in his ear things that Riku would never do. The silver haired boy noticed the tone of voice Zexion used now, and walked quickly over to the blue-silver haired boy.

" No, I have no idea where to go that hasn't kicked me out already. Zex, what is wrong? You sound like you're in pain," Riku whispered, his worry apparent in his voice. Zexion shook his head and mentally bitched Marluxia out.

"I am fine, just a little tired," Zexion said. Giving half the truth was a habit, and it seemed to be useful in this situation. "There's no where we can go?" Riku shook his head.

"No, I know one place. I just don't know whether or not that person would put up with me, specifically. He's a former co-worker of mine," Riku said as he led Zexion to his motorcycle. "I can always try, though." Zexion nodded and took the helmet Riku was wearing with a bit of confusion.

"Don't you need this?" he asked. Riku shook his head and held up a pair of goggles.

"Haven't crashed yet," Riku said with a small teasing smirk. "Besides, passenger safety before driver in my book." Zexion sighed and shook his head, while placing the helmet over his short, choppy blue-silver hair. He got on the bike after Riku did, and wrapped his arms around his twins ribs to keep himself on. 'Riding bitch, oh joy,' Zexion thought, not even glancing back at his deamon, who was conversing with another, silver haired deamon.

~Hayner Rosenkruez~

After watching the last of his co-workers leave, he sighed and turned to his manager. "You wanted to talk to me, sir?" he asked. His manager nodded and leaned closer to him.

"You know that all of the others have quit, correct?" Hayner nodded hesitantly. "Well, I'm going to be the manager at our sister store, and now I need you to take over the managerial position here." Hayner nodded again, this time more enthusiatically.

"Understood, sir. Was that all you needed from me?" His former manager nodded, causing Hayner to sigh. "Then good luck at the sister store, sir," Hayner said as he headed towards the door. He took a deep breath and walked out of the old wood and glass door, and automatically, his deamon Vexen was next to him.

"Oh, please," Vexen said. "He just wants you to quit by making sure that you get a manager position. That store will go down now that you're manager." Hayner shook his head and walked through the crowd of the downtown pedestrians. The air was a bit chilly, but Hayner was used to the temperture, considering it was always chilly outside of his haven that he rents a room in. He glanced to the side to see a familiar sight of a motorcycle chase, and the short silver hair poking out from the helmet told him that Riku was part of it.

"Hope he doesn't get into too much trouble," Hayner whispered to himself as he focused on walking to the house that he rents a room in. He was just lucky that he found another haven where Vexen cannot bother him in.

It took him twenty minutes to reach the house, and Hayner left Vexen with a curt nod. He unlocked the door and, before you could blink, Hayner was inside, leaning against the closed door. He sighed and pushed away from the door. His stomach growled loudly, drawing a spiky brown head of hair out of the office. "Leon's in the kitchen," Sora told Hayner, who nodded gratefully. Hayner walked slowly into Leon's domain, and watched the twenty-one year old walk around the kitchen, prepping and cutting food.

"Granola bar," Leon said without looking up at Hayner, who was standing in the doorway. Hayner sighed again.

"Thanks, Leon," Hayner said as he went to the cabinet holding the granola bars. He grabbed one and turned around, leaning against the counter. "Anything happen to you today?" Hayner asked the busy man.

Leon glanced at him, a glance that said, "Eat before you pass out."

Hayner had an odd eating habit. He would eat a lot at breakfast, not eat lunch at work, and then have a small something when he got home before dinner. Most of his old co-workers had asked if he had some weird diet, because they only saw him work through his lunch break. The only answer Hayner would give them was a small, embarrassed smile.

What he was really doing was avoiding Vexen. Like what most everybody in this house was.

Hayner sighed again and bit into the granola bar. Leon nodded before talking again. "I got laid off, along with Riku," he said as he turned back to his work at dinner. "Sora also got expelled. Apparently, he had been screaming at thin air and scaring the other students there. Whenever he wasn't screaming, there were tears running down his face for no reason." Hayner winced as he heard that. Sora and Leon also had deamons following them, and it seemed like whatever Sora's was doing to him, it really affected him to the point of being expelled from his school.

"Was it for his own good, do you think?" Hayner asked quietly. Leon nodded his agreement. The rest of the time was spent in silence, Hayner slowly eating his granola bar, Leon working on dinner.

~Leon Leonhart~

He heard Hayner walk out of the kitchen, and leaned heavily against the counter. He couldn't help but feel like a hammer was beating against his head. Leon knew that it wasn't Sephiroth, his deamon, but it just felt that something was going to happen. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, allowing the Cosmos to give him her message.

"_Two more haunted people will be coming to your home. Be prepared for a change to your lives in the next couple of days._"

Leon sighed as the Cosmos left him alone, the headache leaving with her. Leon went back to cooking, placing her warning/message in the back of his mind. He would decipher what she said later, when he had no food to focus on.

A/N: Just redoing the story, because it has been a while since I wrote this, and my style of writing has changed since I first wrote this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Start-up Sequence

~Sora Leonhart~

Sora sighed as he closed the door to his room. He had heard Hayner and Leon talking about what had happened that day at school, and he was ashamed to hear them say it. It really was Saïx who had caused that to happen, whispering to him things that his fellow students would never do. He tried to get him to stop, but that only led to the yelling and crying. The principal had thought it in the best interest of the student body, and for himself, that he never returns to the school, and for once Sora agreed with the tottering old fool.

Sora sat down in the middle of his room in the lotus position, intent on meditating to help forget the day's events. A few minutes after settling down, though, someone knocked on his door. Without opening his eyes, Sora said, "Come in."

The door opened and he heard Hayner say, "Riku's here. Leon's planning on letting him rent, and his twin brother as well." Sora's eyes opened quickly, and his cerulean orbs focused in on Hayner's face. His aura said that he was telling the truth, and he just then noticed the two similar aura's downstairs. "Besides, Leon said that if you don't come down and eat with us, you're not eating until tomorrow morning."

Sora was out of his room in a flash, running down the stairs. He found his brother and latched to his left arm, the one without food in the hand. "Leon, you really wouldn't let me eat until tomorrow morning, would you?" Sora asked, his eyes wide in panic. Leon only shook his head with a small smirk on his face. Sora only pouted and looked at their guests. Riku he knew, so it was no surprise that he saw the sixteen-year-old premonition seer holding his head at where he sat at the table. The blue-silver haired boy sitting next to him, though, was a shock; they looked to be close to the same in facial structure, but Sora was not ready for the boy's aura.

It was pure silver, through and through. While everyone's in the household had a silver core to their auras, Sora had never seen an aura like his.

The fifteen year old detached himself from his brother and walked over to the blue-silver haired Norse. "Hey there," Sora said, bringing pale eyelids to open. "My name's Sora Leonhart. What's yours?" Sora held out his hand and waited for the older boy's response. After the one visible eye stared at his hand for a second, another hand was hesitantly lifted to meet Sora's.

"Zexion," the blue-silver haired boy said in a soft tone of voice. Sora nodded and gave him a small smile, which was given back slightly. Sora pulled away and sat down at his seat.

"So, Riku, heard you got laid off today," Sora said to the silver haired sixteen year old. Riku sighed and looked up at Sora.

"A little more than that, Sora," Riku said. "Got chased by that gang, kicked out of my old apartment, and glared at by people I don't even know. All in all, a normal day." Sarcasm was dripping off of his last sentence. Sora shrugged anyways.

"Can't be that bad, is it? I mean, you really didn't like the job you had, nor did you like the apartment," Sora said. "At least you didn't look completely psycho today in school." Two sets of aquamarine eyes were turned upon him, the same question in them. "Let's just say that, for the safety of my fellow students and for myself, I have been expelled from Radiant Garden High," Sora said calmly, not even betraying the hurt he was feeling.

...not like he could fool Hayner anyways. "Sora Leonhart, it was not your fault you were expelled!" Hayner yelled from the kitchen, where he was helping Leon with some of the food still in there. Sora sighed and shook his head.

Zexion must have heard what Hayner was able to do, because he started chuckling. Sora half-heartedly glared, but the small smile on his lips was enough to give him away. Dinner went on like that, jokes being given and received, and conversation leading to some of the weirdest topics.

Hayner, somehow, managed to get Leon, Riku, and Zexion hired for the bookstore he was now manager of. The main hook for Leon, though, was the café that was part of the store; having gone to a culinary school and gotten a degree from there, Leon had always wanted to go into some form of restaurant. Sora smiled as he saw Leon lighten up, discussing the layout of the café's small kitchen and what the menu should be. It had been too long since his elder brother had acted like he was now.

~Leon Leonhart~

He picked up some of the dishes from the table, declining the help that Sora and Hayner offered. "You two help Riku and Zexion get comfortable," he had said at the time. They did so, Sora looking back at him with worry in his eyes.

At the moment, though, he was reconsidering what he had told them to do.

He had stupidly stepped out of the house to check on Sora's clothes that had to air dry, thinking that Sephiroth would leave him alone for long enough. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to even get past the door when it slammed closed behind him, and he was pushed against the wall. "Thought I would leave you alone?" Sephiroth whispered into Leon's ear, causing the brunette to flinch and curse himself out.

"Please just leave me alone," Leon whispered, closing his eyes tightly. His deamon, though, chuckled slightly and pressed his face into the crook of Leon's neck. He stiffened and held his breath, wishing that someone would come out of the house and help him.

"No one in that house knows where you are; they can't even see you where we are now," Sephiroth whispered cruelly into his ear. "That leaves me plenty of time to chip away at you."

"Or so you think," another male said. Leon opened his eyes and saw an average height male with bright, spiky blonde hair. Sephiroth growled and turned, releasing Leon as he did. The twenty-one year old bolted to the door, but it wouldn't budge from its closed position. Leon turned his head around to see the strange male struggling to hold back Sephiroth. "What are you waiting for? Get back in!" he yelled back at Leon.

"It won't open," Leon told the stranger, who growled as he pushed Sephiroth away. The blonde jumped back to stand next to Leon. He slapped the door, and gave him a look that said, "Try it now." Leon turned the knob, and he was suddenly in the house.

"Leon, what's going on?" Sora asked loudly, seemingly appearing next to his elder brother. Leon sagged against the wall and shook his head. "Really, you've been gone nearly twenty minutes. What happened, and where were you?"

Leon sighed and rumbled, "I stupidly went outside to check on your clothes, and Sephiroth got me." Sora gasped, and then shook his head.

"Trying too much at one time again, Leon. You forgot to get your charm that you made," Sora sighed. His elder brother nodded and pushed off the wall and walked past Sora. "Wait a second, where are you going?" Sora asked.

Leon said, "The office. I need to think." Leon quickly moved to his office and closed the door behind him. He sighed and leaned heavily on the door. His head was against the wood of the door, and despite knowing that he was the only one in the room, he felt two hands running across his shoulders. Leon gasped and whipped around, to see the stranger from outside. "What- how did you get in here?" Leon whispered, looking around. A pale hand grabbed his chin, and it tilted his head to face the other male's face. Bright blue eyes looked into his own stormy gray orbs, and Leon felt his breath catch.

"That doesn't matter," the stranger whispered. Leon blinked, and suddenly, he felt lips brush lightly against his ear. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he heard him say. Leon's eyelids slid closed shudderingly, and he felt those soft lips brush down his neck softly.

"I'll try not to do that again," Leon whispered, and a hum was the answer he received. Leon bit his bottom lip and asked, "Can they hear what's going on in here?" The blonde shook his head, lips not leaving Leon's neck. Leon sighed and felt his muscles relax. "Seriously, how did you get in?" Leon felt the blonde chuckle against his neck.

"You would not believe me," the blonde whispered as he pulled back. Leon opened his eyes and saw the blonde holding something in his hand. "This'll keep him off of you after six," the blonde said as he opened the clasp of a silver chain, with a silver cross-like pendant hanging from it. "Wear it under your shirt, and they won't notice it." Leon nodded and picked up his hair, keeping it out of the way of the necklace. The blonde connected it around Leon's neck, and almost purposely pressed his lips against Leon's for a second. "Name's Cloud," the blonde whispered. "Deamon hunter and seraph-rank Angel. I'll come back for you later, Leon."

Cloud seemed to disappear into light, and Leon attempted to say, "Wait..." However, lips pressed against his again, silencing him instantly. By the time the light disappeared, Cloud was gone. Leon nearly felt sad, but then remembered what Cloud had said about coming back for him later. Leon sighed and walked over to his small desk.

-Zexion Norse-

Zexion looked over the banister when Leon walked into his office. For the second time that night, he felt Leon almost disappear from his mental radar. Zexion scowled and nearly glared at the door to the office. Riku walked up to his side and asked, "What's wrong, Zexion?" The blue-silver haired boy shook his head, keeping quiet. "Then why is my twin telepathy going haywire?" Zexion glanced at Riku, wondering if he had some of his telepathic abilities. "At least tell me why you're glaring at the door to the office."

Zexion sighed and murmured, "I can't feel Leon's mind now that he's back in there. It is almost like when he was outside." Riku hummed and nodded.

"The deamons can't get in here, so I doubt it's his deamon," Riku said, turning so he was leaning his back against the banister. Zexion glanced at his twin, who was looking at him curiously. "You should go to bed," Riku suddenly said. "You seem dead on your feet." Zexion sighed and allowed himself to be led to the bedroom he and Riku were sharing. They only had one bed, so while Zexion got situated under the covers, Riku sat down on the other side of it. "I know that we're sixteen and all that, but you, being a telepath, need sleep more than I do." Zexion nodded sullenly, and Riku laid down over the covers. The lights were already off, and the twins slowly slipped into sleep curled together.


	3. My Apologies

Hello, everyone. For those of you hoping that this was another chapter, I am sorry to dissapoint you. I have posted this on all of my stories, in an attempt to apologize for how long it takes me to update.

I am putting all of my stories on hiatus. I, for some reason, cannot finish a fanfiction to save my life, because I don't know where they are even going half the time. I am stuck, and have too many stories and fandoms going on all at once to focus on just one.

Again, my deepest apologies, and I hope to replace this chapter with an actual one soon.


End file.
